


VHS Sex

by ilija



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/pseuds/ilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that they didn't have enough sex, whether they were in the same vicinity or over their coils, but it was an idea Noiz had found wedged itself firmly in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VHS Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the first few paragraphs in the midst of my last work just as a possible idea I could toss around in the future. I was really stunned at how well-received my last fic was and that inspired me to work on this, so here's the final product spun off of those sentences. Hope you'll enjoy!

The first time Noiz had proposed the idea, Aoba had been attempting to make dinner and had flung his spoon in surprise so hard that a lump of mashed potatoes wound up on the ceiling.

The second time Noiz had brought up the idea, Aoba became so flustered and waved his arms so hard that Noiz was afraid he'd take off, and afterward Aoba walked out of the house itself for a couple hours.

The third time he tried Noiz thought he should have probably brought a face guard or a blanket to throw over Aoba, just as precaution, but he was instead pleasantly surprised by the reaction.

Aoba had stood beside Noiz in silence, the air between them thick with contemplation for a minute or three as they washed and dried the dinner dishes side by side. Noiz had begun to open his mouth to ask if everything was okay before he noticed the light dusting of pink settled on Aoba's cheeks and his lower lip bitten between his teeth, the darkening red contrasting white in a way Noiz found tantalizing.

"Well?" Noiz leaned forward to look at Aoba's face better.

Aoba shut off the faucet, placed the plate he had been holding in his hand on the counter, and turned to face Noiz. His hands left damp spots where he fiddled with the hem of his sweater and his shoulders shrugged upwards, almost touching his ears.

"I..." he started, but then fumbled and pressed his lips into a thin line. Noiz couldn't help but lift the corners of his mouth in a small smile; despite all his fidgeting, he thought Aoba was so cute whenever he couldn't (or wouldn't) get his thoughts in alignment enough so that he could speak. He lifted a hand to tuck a stray lock of Aoba's hair, fallen from the low bun at the nape of his neck that he had pulled behind him, and pressed his palm against the side of Aoba's neck.

"Yes, no, maybe so? Or are you just thinking of a way to get me to shut up about this tonight." That got him a reaction. Aoba bristled and smacked Noiz on the chest with the back of one hand.

"Shut up! This is just... it's hard for me to think about, and even worse for me to say!"

"Worse?" Noiz cocked an eyebrow.

"Worse difficult! It's like, I know it's a simple answer, but," Aoba furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to the side, "it's also embarrassing. I've never thought about doing this before, so..." He sighed before turning his head back towards Noiz, eyelids at half-mast, and rested his forehead against the crook of Noiz's shoulder.

"...yeah. Yeah, I think-- I'll do it."

Swallowing thickly, Noiz raised his other hand to lift Aoba's jaw, cradling it in his palm until Aoba almost reluctantly looked at his face. "You think, or do you really--"

"I do, I really do," Aoba cut him off and nodded furiously against Noiz's hand, and Noiz sighed in relief. Despite wanting this so badly he could already feel his cock hardening in his shorts at the thought, he also couldn't bear the thought of pushing Aoba into something that he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was comfortable doing. In response, Noiz lowered his hands and instead wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him so close he could feel the tickle of blue hair against his cheek.

"Thank you," Noiz murmured against Aoba's jaw, and he felt the small shiver that ran across Aoba's shoulders. "I'm really-- excited. That's the word. I promise that you definitely won't regret this."

Aoba rolled his eyes but returned the embrace with equal if not greater force. "You're a pervert, a big one, but you're also a polite pervert, and that just annoys me even more. What am I going to do with you?" Noiz laughed lightly and pulled back, and almost succeeded in kissing the bridge of Aoba's nose before he was stopped with a damn palm pressing against his mouth and another hand holding up an index finger.

"I have one condition," Aoba must have felt the pout against his palm because he rolled his eyes. "Oh boo-hoo, it's not gonna be that bad. My condition is: you have to give me one week."

Noiz raised an eyebrow. "One week, so I can pr-prepare myself," Aoba felt his cheeks go ablaze. "And we can't do anything during that week, nothing below the belt for both of us. It'll be... I think it'll be better in the end with this way."

A complaint lingered on the tip of Noiz's tongue, but realizing that his boyfriend was putting himself to the same standards and that these conditions would give him even more time to get comfortable with the situation Noiz bit his words back, instead nodding in agreement and giving Aoba a reassuring kiss on the lips once his face was freed.

Besides, he did love a good challenge.

*

What Noiz had proposed was this: he wanted himself and Aoba to make a sex tape. Rather, he wanted to film them having sex.

It's not that they didn't have enough sex, whether they were in the same vicinity or over their coils, but it was an idea Noiz had found wedged itself firmly in his head after watching a movie one night. All in all, it was kind of a stupid movie, probably produced from the years when he was a kid judging by the fashion and quality of the film, but in it the couple had manufactured their own sex tape and something about it had appealed to Noiz. By 'appealed', what had really happened was Noiz's dick became rock hard and immediately after the scene he went into the bathroom he and Aoba shared and promptly jerked off into the toilet at the thought of Aoba writhing underneath a layer of computer screen, any moans he made able to be amplified with just a turn of the volume knob, able to be rewound and rewatched at any time at his convenience.

It was so unnerving how often he had thought about this particular idea in the days following up to Aoba's acquiescing. Noiz couldn't get the thought out of his head, and the only reason as to why he stalled was because he _knew_ Aoba would have the reactions he did, though maybe with less potatoes stuck to the ceiling.

Now that Noiz had this prospect to look forward to, work was Hell. He fidgeted through the days like an antsy child waiting for his turn on an amusement park ride. During one meeting to discuss a contract with a brokering firm he found his thoughts wandering dangerously and by the time his turn to speak at the board had come, he had to turn down the request for that moment considering his stiff cock was pressing into the fabric of his jeans, God forbid everyone and their mother had to see that.

It was even worse when he was at home. The period of waiting was taking its toll on his already hyper libido. Noiz had become attuned to even the smallest details Aoba had about him, such as the way he'd toe the floor with one foot and lean on the other as he stirred whatever he was cooking for dinner, the way he'd hold the back of his neck as he laughed at one of Noiz's jokes, the way he'd take Noiz's jacket and chatter about each of their prospective days and dust Noiz's hair away from his forehead, Noiz had taken it all, recording it in his mental reel and tucked away lest he up and bury his nose in the nape of Aoba's neck and lave his tongue across Aoba's ear and break their agreement far too soon.

He was so pathetic, Noiz thought. He felt like one of those people in spinster romance novels fantasizing about the future; with that embarrassing thought in mind to deter him he was able to keep himself moderately composed for a week.

On the final day, Noiz came home and toed off his shoes by the door, a bit weary from the events of the following work week but still brimming with excitement around the edges. He was immediately greeted by a couple of bouncing Usagimodoki, to which he acknowledged but didn't necessarily greet, and called out for Aoba.

Upon hearing Aoba's voice, "In the bedroom!" Noiz padded across the hallway and was greeted by the pleasant image of Aoba, fresh from the shower with hair and skin still warm from the hairdryer, sitting on the bed clad in only a t-shirt and his briefs with his legs tucked up and beside him.

Noiz started shedding his jacket, tossing it onto the bed (much to Aoba's dismay, who immediately scurried over to at least lay the item out properly) and lowered himself to sit beside Aoba on top of the covers.

"I'm home," Noiz said, and leaned his head onto Aoba's shoulder. "Mmf, you smell good," he uttered as he scooched closer to press his nose against the fine hair behind Aoba's ear and Aoba rolled his eyes despite the tinge of color on his cheeks.

"I'd hope so, I just got done in the shower," He muttered and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Noiz's mouth. "So, sorry I didn't greet you at the door. Welcome home, Noiz."

The corner of Noiz's lips twitched upward. "Ah, I'm not worried about that whenever I come home to a fresh clean you," Noiz lifted his head and traced the side of Aoba's face with his fingertip. "Did you do that on purpose for me?"

Aoba's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "Of course not! You're reading too much into this."

Noiz raised an eyebrow, and after a moment of silence, Aoba's eyebrows crinkled more and he conceded, "Well, maybe. A little bit. But I don't see how it matters, really." To which Noiz let his smirk widen and slipped his hand underneath the hem of Aoba's tee.

"So. Does that mean you're ready to do this? Really ready?' Noiz mouthed against the edge of Aoba's jaw as he lowered the two of them to the bed, him hovering over Aoba and Aoba placing his hands on Noiz's chest. It easn't an unsteady pressure, but instead an easing pressure, reassuring against Noiz's heart.

Even with his eyes not fully looking at Noiz, Aoba nodded. His voice was bordering on a whisper as he reaffirmed his readiness which dissipated into a kiss shared between the two.

*

A blip, a nanosecond of static as the program read the video information. Then, the buzzing of black and white morphed into Aoba, steadily breathing and flushed underneath the eye of the camera. From behind the screen, a hand, Noiz's hand, appeared and caressed Aoba's cheek. Aoba turned his head to nip at the thicker flesh of Noiz's thumb and murmured, "Is it on?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... okay. How should I--" Aoba started, then stopped and looked into the camera's eye. He reached forward to the figure behind the camera, fingers outstretched, and a soft rustling was heard as he ran his fingers through Noiz's hair once. The view shook slightly and a throat clearing was heard.

"Touch yourself for me first."

A shiver resonated up Aoba's skin, prickling the fine hair on his arms, the skin of his shoulders, and even through the dimmed light the slow spread of pink dusting his skin was evident, spreading from his cheeks down his neck and to his chest, fading out against his collarbones. Nonetheless he obeyed, fingers twitching as he moved his hand away from Noiz's face back into the view of the camera. Gently, he placed his hands onto his torso and pressed his palms, warm and damp, into his skin and drifted them upwards enough to tuck his hair behind his ears, press his fingers into the soft flesh of his cheeks, and bite his pinky in a tease, enough to make Noiz grunt in response.

Aoba then tucked his first two fingers into his mouth, sucking slightly and moaning around them, making a pointed stare with lowered eyelids at the camera in mock shyness, before letting his hands drift down again, making stops at the slants of his collarbones, his nipples, the xylophone pattern bumps of his ribs, and stopped as his thumbs and index fingers shaped a diamond around his cock. "Noiz," he whispered, eyes finally closing all the way as one hand finally reached down to cup his balls and the other slid feather light up his shaft to caress the circumference just under the head and squeeze.

There was no lube so the texture of his palm felt rough and jerky, evident even behind the rough quality of the video, so Aoba went slow, enough for Noiz to take in and swallow at the picture of Aoba underneath him, hair fanned out against the pillow and legs spread just enough to show but shyly enough to conceal, chest steadily heaving. Of course Noiz couldn't help himself from touching but he didn't want to interrupt Aoba's rhythm so, enraptured, Noiz placed his hand on Aoba's hip, squeezing once and rubbing the curve of the bone underneath the skin with his thumb.

"Do we have any--" Aoba murmured, and the camera shook once as Noiz gestured to the nightstand by the head of the bed. "In the first drawer," Noiz answered, and Aoba gratefully reached over with one hand, digging in the drawer for a moment before seizing the lube and squeezing it on his hand. Aoba visibly relaxed once his hand was properly slicked, and moaned under his breath as his movements increased in fluidity.

Behind the lens Noiz could practically hear his mouth watering in his tone of voice. "Aoba."

"Yeah?" Aoba looked into the camera with lidded eyes.

"Scooch up a bit-- lean against the headboard," Noiz slid his hand back to grasp Aoba's thigh and give him a small push. Aoba acquiesced to the small nudge, scooting back on his elbows until his head and upper back were flush against the cool wood of the headboard. The camera view then changed, angling more downward until Noiz's lower body and thighs, with Aoba's arms resting languidly on top of them, were visible, as was the top of Aoba's head. Noiz's free hand reached down to slide under the waistband of his briefs and, upon releasing his dick from the confines of the material, he and Aoba both breathed out, Noiz in relief and Aoba in anticipation.

No words were needed between the two of them as the camera caught Noiz pressing the head of his cock to Aoba's lips and Aoba's gaze rolled upward, piercing beyond the lens in silent acceptance, a 'yes' veiled behind the action of his mouth opening to let Noiz slide in as his lips rolled over his teeth. He didn't want to hurt Noiz at this point; it would be too early and too much. Aoba took hold of Noiz's hips to steady him from thrusting in too deep as Noiz took hold of the base of his dick to keep it from sliding out.

"Yes, _Aoba_ ," Noiz hissed from between his teeth. Since Aoba couldn't move his head too well in this position, Noiz pulled back out when Aoba had given his hips a squeeze, slow slow slow to relish the feeling, and pressed forward again, loving the hot slick pressure of Aoba's lips and the tease of his tongue against his piercings on every thrust forward. When Aoba hollowed out his cheeks and sucked once, the video blurred as Noiz groaned.

"Fuck, I love your mouth," Noiz breathed, "Open your mouth a bit more, stick your tongue out, like that, yeah--" Noiz's hand then drifted up the shaft, the side of Aoba's face, and finally the top of Aoba's head, where he threaded his fingers through the soft blue strands and tugged, tilting Aoba's head back. Aoba had only a couple seconds to inhale before Noiz slid home, the head of his cock touching Aoba's throat and breaching, muscles contracting in a swallow. Aoba's eyes widened and squeezed shut within the second, the whites becoming glassy with tears from the pressure, and he flexed his fingers in a clench against Noiz's hips. His stuttered breathing fluttered the hair at the base of Noiz's dick, adding to the stimulation, and Noiz grunted, tightening his grip in Aoba's hair minutely.

"Yes, swallow for me," and though it wasn't visible behind the quality of the video, Aoba obliged Noiz despite the discomfort in his throat, and the video shook as Noiz jerked and slid backward. He gave Aoba a moment to gasp in a couple breaths, eyes watery on the edge and hands shaky, and there was a small line of drool connecting his lower lip to the tip of Noiz's dick.

Noiz thrust his hips once, cock bumping into Aoba's nose which earned him an irritated look, before murmuring, "Again," to which Aoba opened his mouth once more and Noiz slid inwards. His breathing had become ragged, timed with each of Noiz's thrusts. As Noiz pushed in, Aoba breathed out; with every pull out, Aoba breathed in. It was like a steady game of control as Noiz fucked Aoba's mouth, making small noises every time Aoba's teeth would scrape across the shaft and occasionally the head when he would pull too far out, giving his head leverage at this angle as he kept a hold on the strands of Aoba's hair.

"You're so-- Aoba, your tongue, your teeth--" Half-formed praises spilled from Noiz's lips as Aoba worked his cock as best as he could, the back of his head bumping into the headboard every now and again, but that feeling was muted against the sensation of Noiz's cock, thick and warm, entering and exiting his mouth. With Noiz's urging words Aoba tried his best to please Noiz even further, pulling his lower lip back more every couple of thrusts so that the metal piercings on Noiz's shaft would catch on the edge of his teeth and pull, and at Noiz's answering groan he sucked his cock back into his mouth, paying extra attention to the pressure surrounding the head and swallowing whenever he felt the piercing at the tip hit the back of his throat.

Soon sweat from arousal and exertion started to bead on Aoba's temples, blue strands darkening, and his chin and Noiz's balls dripped with spit that had leaked its way from between his lips and Noiz's cock, the cool air chilling the dampness of the skin it touched. Noiz continued to thrust steadily, loving the drag of the metal piercings on his shaft against Aoba's tongue, the small huffs of air coming from Aoba's nostrils, the spread of color across his cheeks.

Almost as suddenly as he started, Noiz pulled out, and Aoba coughed once, one hand immediately coming up to wipe off his chin. "Aoba, you're doing so well for me," Noiz crooned lowly, brushing his index finger over Aoba's upper lip before tucking it and his middle finger into Aoba's mouth, both of which Aoba moaned breathlessly around as his head lolled forward. "So eager to take any part of me into your mouth... should I try my feet next?"

Aoba opened eyes that he didn't know that he had closed and glared into the camera. "Quit being gross," he mumbled around the fingers that grasped at his tongue and sucked once in retort.

"You're indignant but so cute," Noiz replied. He pulled his hand out and tucked a lock of hair behind Aoba's ear before the camera changed angle, blurring and capturing the wall for a second as Noiz slid back down Aoba's body, changing hands in the process. Then the camera screen turned dark, muted and still as it was dropped onto the covers. Off screen, Noiz coaxed Aoba, "Hey, scoot back down a bit... hand me the bottle," and the pop of a cap echoed in the otherwise quiet room. Then, the picture blurred again, this time held in the opposite hand than before.

Underneath Noiz, Aoba was half-folded, knees to his chest, with one hand supported the back of his knee and the back of his other forearm placed against his forehead. Noiz's fingers, now coated and shiny with lube, trailed their way around the muscles of Aoba's entrance, which clenched against the cold touch, and Noiz chuckled lowly as Aoba flinched against the finger that now prodded his entrance.

"Quit stalling," Aoba said, curling his toes, "It's embarrassing, this position..."

Noiz ran his thumb up the sensitive stretch of skin between Aoba's entrance and his balls, causing the muscles in his thighs to jump. "But I like it," Noiz retorted childishly, "Besides, it's even better like this because I can relive it over and over again with just a couple clicks of a button," he trailed off as he pressed his index finger inside Aoba, the sting trailing with the pressure forward, and Aoba groaned in response. "Like just now, I'll be able to see your face as I slide in my fingers, my cock, and hear every single noise you make." As if he were relishing the thought Noiz took in a deep breath, breath sounding like static over the microphone, and sighed longingly. Upon reaching knuckle-depth, he twisted his wrist once and pulled back again, this time pressing his middle finger alongside the first one.

Much to his surprise, his fingers slid inside Aoba with ease despite the minimal prep beforehand. "Wo-w," Noiz drawled, "You say it's embarrassing but look how easily you're accepting two of my fingers." As if to make a point, he crooked his fingers and Aoba's breath hitched, fingers clenching tighter underneath his knee. "If you're acting like this so soon, I can't wait to see your face as I fuck you. God, I can't wait, Aoba," he kissed Aoba's ankle as he finished talking and began to fuck Aoba with his fingers in earnest, tucking them in and up and back out again in a steady rhythm.

By now Aoba had lowered his forearm from his forehead to cover his eyes and bit his lip, muffling any noises save from half-heard moans and soft whimpers every time Noiz would twist his wrist and pull back. Not satisfied with just that, Noiz whispered, "Aoba."

Aoba responded with a nod.

"Aoba, look at me." Noiz stopped the motion of his fingers, much to Aoba's inner chagrin, so Aoba lifted his arm away from his face and instead let it splay limply above his head on the pillow. "Goo-d, good," Noiz crooned approvingly. "Don't hold back, I know we're just getting started but I love all the little sounds you make." To prove his point, Noiz thrust in as much as he could and ground his fingers just enough to make Aoba release his lower lip and choke out a groan of Noiz's name, legs shaking and palm slipping on sweat from its grasp under his knee.

Repeating that motion until Aoba was breathing raggedly and grasping at Noiz, head thrown back, pleading, "Noiz, Noiz, please Noiz, enough," Noiz slid his fingers out slowly. Aoba let his now twitching legs fall and tried to catch his breath as the camera shifted and fell with a thud to the pillow by Aoba's head. The picture occasionally darkened and shifted back to light again as Noiz adjusted the picture and murmured to Aoba to turn over onto his stomach and slide back. The picture then steadied to reveal a change in angle, with Aoba now facing the lens on his stomach and sheets clenched between his fingers and Noiz now clearly in the picture, pressed flush against Aoba and smirking at the lens.

"Aoba," Noiz rumbled into Aoba's ear, a visible tremor snaking its way down Aoba's spine at the vibrations, "Look at the camera as I fuck you, don't look away." He reached down between the two of them to position and hold his cock, pressing against the slick muscle of Aoba's entrance before sliding in, relishing the erotic pull as he slid in. Aoba's jaw lowered in an 'o' and he threw his head back.

"Noiz, uh, you're so--!"

Aoba's knuckles turned stark white against the contrasting gray of the covers he was clenching, and he had to firmly stomp down the urge to bury his face in them as Noiz's cock filled him, stretching him further, his legs shaking with tension. Noiz grit his teeth and buried his face into the space between Aoba's neck and shoulder, taking a deep shuddering breath inward until he was fully seated within Aoba's ass. Only then did he exhale, stirring the fine hair below Aoba's ear and tucking it back with his hand.

"Ah, Aoba," Noiz breathed, "It's so hot, still so hot," he said as he kissed the shell of Aoba's ear, the hand not currently occupied with holding back Aoba's hair wandering and sliding underneath Aoba's torso. The muscles in Aoba's back heaved against and away from Noiz's chest as he breathed, willing himself to relax despite how wound up he felt. His skin felt too hot, too tight, like his lungs couldn't expand enough and something was holding him still and encased in heat, and he wanted Noiz to _move_.

"Noiz," Aoba whispered, half-shut eyes darting to look at Noiz's profile from the side, "Noiz, I..." he trailed off and lowered his head while simultaneously lifting his hips as best as he could in his position. Noiz smirked against the damp skin of Aoba's shoulder.

"None of this," Noiz began and threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Aoba's head and pulled once, making Aoba gasp and lift his head. "Look and ask me. I want to be able to see your face the entire time. Every word, every noise--"

"Shut up--" Aoba felt the flush spread like spilled paint on the canvas of his skin, then groaned aloud as Noiz slid back, a mere tease compared to what he really wanted. "Ah, I want you to-- t--" Aoba's teeth clenched back on a whimper when Noiz slowly thrust inward again, setting a deep but steady pace and keeping Aoba on edge.

God, it was good though, it was very good, and Aoba tried his best to keep his head up lest Noiz decide to halt his movements in a taunt to get him to obey Noiz's demands again. His shoulders would start to ache in a while, but that worry was dampened every time Noiz's hips would meet his ass wetly, one hand still wrapped in the blue locks of hair and the other pressing into the soft skin of his side. The hair on Aoba's arms prickled in goosebumps at the colliding sensations, and all of that was intensified knowing that these tiny details, every pixel of him moaning, arching back to meet Noiz every time he thrust into his willing body, every second that a cover of light pink spread across his cheeks as he begged for Noiz, all of it would be preserved and recorded and able to be rewound and repeated for each other to purvey at a whim.

Aoba wondered what Noiz would look like on the final product. He wondered if they looked just as sexy as Noiz praised between thrusts. He wanted to see Noiz in the full run of his erotic glory, wanted to see him with every breath as he pulled his dick out to the tip and thrust back in in a long slide to the base, wanted to see Noiz open-mouthed and gasping as he ran his hands down Aoba's arms, hands, and back up to his shoulders, wanted to see Noiz as he buried himself fully into Aoba's ass at climax with his shoulders hunched and his sharp teeth biting back stifled groans. The thought itself made Aoba's cock twitch against the sheets and he moaned unconsciously.

Suddenly, Noiz stopped and changed his angle as he adjusted himself on his knees. Then, inexplicably, his pace sped up, bordering on brutal as his long slides changed into short, shallow, sharp thrusts that caused Aoba to clench around his length, piercings massaging the sensitive spot in him in ways incomparable to Noiz's fingers, and Aoba cried out, finding the air snatched from his lungs and he scrabbled for purchase on the bed. One hand stretched out and he grabbed the pillow beside the one where the camera was placed while the other reached down and held on to Noiz's, still holding on to his side, and gripped tightly as if Noiz was keeping him grounded here.

The muted sound of skin meeting skin echoed in the otherwise silent room, punctuated by Aoba's moans and Noiz's gasps. Aoba wanted to look at Noiz, wanted to tell him that it wasn't enough, he needed something more, it was so so good but he it wasn't enough to make him cum, but every time he tried Noiz would brush against his prostate and all words would die in his throat before they could make it out.

"Noiz, uh, I-- you--" Aoba tried, squeezing the back of Noiz's hand and slipping on the sweaty skin.

"What? What is it?" Noiz huffed between breaths and moved his hand down from its place at the back of Aoba's head to tweak a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"You, it's so good, I need--" Aoba tried to convey the final part of his request with a subtle gesture of his hips.

But of course, Noiz would have none of it.

"You need--?" Noiz teased, then skittered his fingertips down Aoba's sides before taking hold of his hips and pulling him backwards. Aoba's eyes widened in shock and arousal then squeezed shut as Noiz held him in place and just swiveled his hips, grinding deep inside Aoba and a wrecked noise spilled forth from Aoba's lips.

"No-iz," Aoba's broken begging voice whined, and Noiz laughed lightly between pants.

"I can't give it to you if I don't know what you want, Aoba," Noiz taunted and began his pace again, still keeping hold of Aoba's hips. Aoba turned his head to look back at Noiz.

"Please, Noiz, I want you to-- please touch me!" Aoba's voice was edged with want, _need_ , for more contact, he was practically bristling with desire, and Noiz let his hand wander up, up, up to grasp the base of Aoba's damp cock. Composure leaving him, Aoba let his upper body flop back down onto the bed, hair spilling around his face as he moaned without abandon. Noiz leaned forward to press his tongue against the sharp curve of Aoba's jaw.

"You want me to touch your dick?" Aoba nodded furiously. "You want me to let you cum?"

"Y-yes, Noiz," Aoba's words were practically tossed from his throat with every one of Noiz's rough thrusts, and his voice cracked in a desperate moan as Noiz wrapped his hand properly around Aoba's cock and began to flick his wrist.

"I'm close, I'm close too," Noiz reassured, his own voice starting to become rough, "So I want you to look at the camera, I wanna see your face when you cum, over and over and over and--" Noiz kept on with the pace of his hand jerking off Aoba and thrusting inside him, and once Aoba had turned his face toward the lens of the camera, Noiz readjusted himself further, for both their benefits, and tightened his grip around the length of Aoba's cock.

It was almost dizzying how fast Aoba's arousal had ramped upward, he felt like he was in a balloon that was going up too high, too fast. He couldn't catch his breath, the arousal and need to come forsaking the need to breath, and whenever the tension finally reached peak levels, so high that he felt like his ribcage would burst, Aoba's eyes rolled skyward and his jaw dropped, a spatter of drool making its way down his chin as he cried Noiz's name once before a loud, elongated moan rolled out like honey from his lips as his body twitched and jerked underneath Noiz and his cum spilled out onto the sheets.

His body then went limp, a small yet content smile snaking its way onto his face as he collapsed face first into the sheets as Noiz still pounded into him, his own finale snaking its way through his gut and cock until he wound his arms tightly around Aoba, fingers clenching around the soft skin of Aoba's upper arms, as he shuddered and gasped, "Ah, I love you, Aoba, I love--" as he spurted his climax into Aoba.

The final scene on the camera as the recording rolled to a close was Aoba, lifting one limp hand up to touch a sweat-dampened Noiz's face, whispering, "I love you too, Noiz, thank you, I love you."

*

Aoba had been in a frenzy the entire morning. He felt like he was in the midst of a stock market collapse with how many people were bustling about the office space, trying to locate the files to one of, if not _the_ biggest order of the year, and not being able to understand half of what was being said around him didn't help in the least.

Luckily, one of the newer interns had found the essential documents buried deep within a desk in one of the spare rooms (how the _hell_ it had gotten there must have been nothing short of it growing legs and trotting its merry self into the drawer) and by that time, the clock read time for Aoba to go and enjoy a late but very deserved lunch.

He decided to make a pit stop by Noiz's office to see if he wanted to get lunch together at the stand across the street. Aoba knocked once to let Noiz know he was entering and opened the door.

"Hi, Noiz. We found Heidlberg's information, so I was wondering if--"

"-- _want me to let you cum_?"

" _Yes, Noiz_ \--"

And Aoba yelped out loud before hurriedly running into the office and shutting the door as quickly as it could go. "Noiz!" Aoba reprimanded loudly, and an answering sigh was heard from across the desk.

"What?" Noiz drawled out petulantly before shutting off his coil. "I was watching a movie and you made me stop just as it was getting good."

"You-- stupid-- stupid!" Aoba blustered, holding his head in his hands. "Watching such a thing at work, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm on lunch break," Noiz answered simply. "Nobody comes into my office except for you during lunch, so I figured it was okay."

"How considerate," Aoba mumbled under his breath, "I just can't believe you. At the office! You pervert."

A sly grin slithered its way onto Noiz's face. "But I haven't even told you about wanting to fuck you over my desk yet."

"I-- me-- no!" Aoba shook his head, "There are people all over the building, Noiz, I don't care if it's lunch time or not, just... no." He crossed his arms firmly and gave a rising Noiz a pointed look despite the redness on the tips of his cheeks. Noiz shrugged and adjusted his jacket before making his way over to the door where Aoba stood.

"Hm, I wasn't thinking of doing it now anyway," Aoba flinched in embarrassment, "because I'm pretty hungry, so." Noiz offered his hand. "Discuss over lunch?"

"Absolutely not." Aoba was resolute in making sure nobody would overhear conversations of any sort pertaining to their sex life.

"Dinner, then?"

"A polite pervert," Aoba muttered, but took Noiz's proffered hand nonetheless. "...a definite maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Title was shamelessly ripped from a Com Truise song from one of the albums I listened to in the production of this work. Found it very fitting. Self-beta'd as per usual, all mistakes mine.


End file.
